thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalind Bree
Rosalind Maera Bree is a citizen from District Three, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. She belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is typically Caspian Mahoney. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Rosalind Bree Age: Fifteen District: Three Gender: Female Personality: Rosalind is an enigmatic girl, with something constantly on her mind. She sees puzzles and simulations as challenges that must be solved, and she's often tinkering with some kind of device she invented. Amazingly, most of these never fail with a few exceptions, such as her failed attempt to release herself from the confines of her room with a giant, mechanical hammer that actually broke apart once it made contact with her walls when she was nine-years-old. Rosalind is well-known throughout her district, not purely because of her intelligence, but because of her resplendent maturity and bluntness. She is not necessarily rude or uncouth, but finds it a waste of time to be kind to people who would not treat her the same way. Rosalind, however, is prone to displays of poor judgement, which leads her to being rude or otherwise blunt to people who do not actually mean her any harm. Rosalind is not fond of treason or lying, albeit she is streaked with a subtle rebelliousness that could be easily noticed if she is not careful. Fortunately for her, she is very careful with what she says, and would never publically voice her opinion about Panem's government. She is a very serious person, and does not wish to live unseriously. Rosalind is the kind of girl who needs a motivation to go forward, which she does with discipline and cleverness. She is very quick-thinking and great to think outside the box. She'll be constantly on the watch, listening carefully to each word you tell her. If see senses even the tiniest bit of suspicion in your voice, any trust she had before will dissipate, like smoke in the air. Weapon(s): Rosalind is rather incapable of wielding a knife, much less a sword. Working in factories and only being 15, Rosalind never got the chance to learn how to swing a mace without decapitating your ally beside you or being able to jab a dummy with a blade instead of the empty air. While it doesn't really count though, Rosalind's weapon is something she uses on a daily basis, something she knows how to manipulate and utilize easily. Her own intelligence. She is smarter than most people, being capable of solving advanced equations that even some adults are unable to understand. She can think of strategies, and what scenarios would occur if they were performed. She can add changes in them if there is a flaw, and even if there is none, she can make any plan, no matter the simplicity, become something capable of defeating multiple tributes. Other then her own mind, Rosalind has been shown to be able to invent and make traps, such as snares and nets charged with electricity. History: Backstory= WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Born in District 3 *Raised by parents who were in a dire financial situation. *Has always been quiet and loner-based, never really engaging in any form of conversation at school. *Parents taught her to be logical and critical to detail *Worked part-time at a cold, polluted fabric since the age of 12 *Seen a lot of kids her age get hurt and even killed, which has resulted in an uncertain, worried persona *Reaped at the age of 15 Strengths: Weaknesses: Though adaptable to new environments and extremely resourceful, Rosalind lacks greatly in the field of hand-to-hand combat, or any other form of''' fighting'. Being an extremely lithe person, a single fist could easily knock her down. Fortunately for her, however, she is quite skilled at dodging. Rosalind is unable to '''climb' trees, as she grew up in an urban District and never got the opportunity to climb one. She's not the most athletic girl, nor the strongest, which makes her unable to wield heavier weapons, making her entirely dependent on traps or her mindset. Appearance: Rosalind has short dark brown hair, with her bangs brushed sideways, falling towards her right eye. The ends of her hair harmlessly trickle down the nape of her neck, the further length it will ever grow to before it is cut off. Rosalind is relatively small in stature, being a mere 5'4" at fifteen years of age. She has pale skin, thanks for the lack of sunlight in her urban, factory-filled district. She has ghostly gray eyes, that practically radiate with her behemoth-sized intelligence and desire to learn more about the world around her. Fear: Acrophobia, the fear of extreme heights, especially when one is not particularly high up. It belongs to a category of specific phobias, called space and motion discomfort, that share both similar etiology and options for treatment. Most people experience a degree of natural fear when exposed to heights, known as the fear of falling. On the other hand, those who have little fear of such exposure are said to have a head for heights. A head for heights is advantageous for those hiking or climbing in mountainous terrain and also in certain jobs, such as steeplejacks. Acrophobia sufferers such as Rosalind can experience a panic attack in high places and become too agitated to get themselves down safely. Approximately two percent of the general population suffers from acrophobia, with twice as many women affected as men. Token: Rosalind owns no token. 'Family Gallery' ' Vision Bree.png|Vision Bree, Mother. Plunge Bree.png|Plunge Bree, Father. ' 'Trivia' *Rosalind's name was claimed by Enraptured Misfit at the Auction page, due to the clean slate project, that involved auctioning off unused names of users who have gone inactive throughout the course of the years. As such, Rosalind is under the risk of getting renamed in case the creator of her name ever returns and wishes to have her name back. **Rosalind's name was created by Hybrid Shadow, otherwise known as Kekai. *Rosalind was originally going to be named Vision Faith, as Enraptured Misfit claimed the unfinished tribute at the Auction as well. However, Vision would not fit with the planned story arc of an upcoming fan-fiction, which is why she was scratched off. However, some of Vision's characteristics were passed on to Rosalind, such as her intelligence and weaponry skills. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes Category:Enraptured Misfit Category:District 3 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped